


A Little Note for Thee

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a request from tumblr:<br/>"Imagine your OTP leaving love notes for each other around the house. (Bonus: A's are really sweet and fluffy but B's are suggestive and dirty.)" And another bonus for you if you choose a hatfilms pairing, it's back when they used to live together and the remaining one sees them around sometimes and just get exasperated when he sees them around the house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Note for Thee

Ross turned over in his bed and pulled his pillow over his head in order to try and block out the sound of his alarm. He just wanted to get a couple more hours sleep as he was not a morning person at all. After a minute Ross got sick of the ringing sound and with a grunt, got up and finally turned the damn alarm off. He began to stretch his arms in the air and then leant down to grab a clean pair of jeans off the floor and a shirt before he left his room and headed for the bathroom. After completing his usual morning routines, Ross headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before he left. As Ross walked into the kitchen, he spotted a green sticky note on the microwave. He walked toward the microwave with a smile on his face as he knew exactly who the note was from. He picked it up and started to read the messy handwriting.    

_ ‘To Ross _

_ There are some sweet pancakes in the microwave for my sweet heart. _

_ Xoxo Smith’  _

Ross’ smile grew as he opened the microwave and saw the beautiful stack of pancakes just waiting for him. They smelled amazing and were still warm, Ross must have only missed Smith by about 10 minutes. Ross grabbed the plate and headed to the fridge, where he got out some syrup before going to the small table also located in the kitchen and placing both items down before taking a seat himself. He drizzled way too much syrup on his pancakes and within seconds ate the whole plate. Smith surprisingly was a fantastic cook and his specialty was infact, pancakes. After cleaning up his dishes, Ross pulled a pen and some blue sticky notes out of the junk draw in the kitchen and wrote a note.

_ ‘To Smith _

_ Thanks for the sweet pancakes but I would rather have your sweet ass in my bed. _

_ ;) Ross’ _

Ross put the note on the bench before leaving the house to get his chores for the day done.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Trott had managed to make it home before his flat mates and he was thankful for the peace and quiet. He loved living with Smith and Ross, but every now and then he just needed some quiet time to himself. Honestly though, he just hated seeing Smith and Ross together. No, he didn’t hate seeing them together, he hated how he felt whenever he saw them together. He wanted to be happy for his best friends, he really did. But he couldn’t help the fact that he had actual deep feelings for them both and that they obviously didn’t have the same feelings towards him. Trott sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he made his way towards the kitchen with the intent of getting a cup of tea. On his way he noticed a blue sticky note laying on the kitchen bench and couldn’t help but read it. 

 

_ ‘To Smith _

_ Thanks for the sweet pancakes but I would rather have your sweet ass in my bed. _

_ ;) Ross’ _

 

Trott groaned, he just couldn’t escape these two. In a moment of frustration, Trott went to the junk draw and got out a pen and some yellow sticky notes and wrote his own message.

 

_ ‘Hey Tawts, _

_ Why don’t you save this kinda shit for the bedroom and not on notes ANYONE IN THE FLAT could read. _

_ Signed a very annoyed Walrus’ _

 

Trott stuck the note hastily on top of the blue note Ross had left for Smith and made his way fully into the kitchen so he could get himself some goddamn tea. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Smith walked into the flat with a rose in one hand and a sticky note in the other. He knew Ross would've left him a note in reply to his amazingly cooked breakfast so he had prepared another romantic gesture in the form of a rose. Smith entered the kitchen where he assumed Ross’ note would be and was surprised to not only see the usual blue sticky note, but a yellow one half covering the blue one. He picked both up and read them. 

 

_ ‘To Smith _

_ Thanks for the sweet pancakes but I would rather have your sweet ass in my bed. _

_ ;) Ross’ _

 

Smith smiled as Ross’ usual reply. He always managed to make everything sexual one way or another. He placed the blue sticky note in his pocket and went to read the yellow note.

 

_ ‘Hey Tawts, _

_ Why don’t you save this kinda shit for the bedroom and not on notes ANYONE IN THE FLAT could read. _

_ Signed a very annoyed Walrus’ _

 

So Trott had decided to get in on his and Ross’ note flirting. Smith had been waiting for the other man to join in. He was honestly surprised it had taken him this long but he was completely ecstatic. He placed the yellow note in his pocket and placed the rose on the bench and proceeded to write two notes on his green sticky notes. A smirk crossed his face as he thought about how much fun this was going to be. Smith placed one note by the rose on the bench and walked towards Ross’ room and placed the other note on the door. He walked into the lounge, happy with his work and set up the ps4 in order to play some gta v. After about an hour of blowing stuff up Smith was starting to get hungry so he did one of the few things he was good at. He yelled.

 

“TRRRRROOOOOTTTTTT. ROOOOOOOSSSSSSSS. I’M HUNGRRRRYYYYY.”

It didn’t take long for Trott to yell back.

“THEN MAKE SOME FUCKING FOOD.”

“BUT I WANT PIIIIZZZZZZAAAAA. DO YOU GUYS WANT PIIIZZZZZZAAAAA?”

At the mention of pizza, Ross and Trott had emerged from their rooms and had joined Smith in the lounge.

“Yeah I could go for some pizza. Trott?”

Trott sighed.

“Yeah, I suppose I’ll go order it then."

“Thannnnkkkk yooooouuuu.”

Smith sung at Trott and Trott couldn’t help but smile at the adorable act. As Trott walked into the kitchen to get the phone, he noticed a rose and green note on the bench. Slightly annoyed, he yelled out to Ross.

“Oi Ross. You’ve got a rose and a note from your lover boy.”

“Nah mate not for me. I already got my note on my door.”

Ross’ reply made Trott stop in his steps. If it wasn’t for Ross then who? Trott made his way over to the bench and picked up the note. He couldn’t stop a blush from appearing on his cheeks as he read the note.

 

_ ‘ To Trott, _

_ I picked a flower for thee _

_ Xoxox Smith’ _

 

Oh god. What had Trott gotten himself into. Only one thing was clear now. He couldn’t back out now.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two months had passed since Trott had written his first note and things couldn’t be better. That was a lie, the only way things could be better were if by some miracle Smith and Ross wanted to date him as much as he wanted to date them. Of course that wasn’t the case, but all the notes they had been exchanging the past two months were giving Trott a new love for life. He adored the surprisingly sweet notes from Smith and fantasized about the dirty notes from Ross. He knew that they were just teasing him with these notes, but he couldn’t help but encourage the activity. 

Today was just another day. He had been out getting some groceries for the flat and thinking about funny replies to whatever note he had waiting for him at home. As Trott walked up the walkway towards the front door of the flat, he noticed a blue note on the door. He walked closer until he was close enough to read the note. 

 

_ ‘Trott. _

_ We are currently making out in Smith’s room. Please come join us when you get home. We both really fucking need to know what it is like to kiss your perfect lips. _

_ Xoxo Ross + Smith‘ _

 

Trott nearly dropped the groceries in shock. This had to be a joke. There is no way they actually wanted to kiss him. That would imply that the two had feelings for him and he is sure he would of been able to tell if they had. Right? Trott’s doubts didn’t slow him down as he managed to get inside, put the groceries away and make it to Smith’s room in what must of been record time. Trott took a deep breath in before opening Smith’s door. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest to see Smith lying on top of Ross, hands roaming each others bodies and lips firmly pressed against each other. At the sound of the door opening, Smith flipped off of Ross and both men smiled at Trott.

“Trott! It’s about time y..”

Before Smith could finish, Trott interrupted him, asking the one question he needed an answer to more than anything. 

“Is this note for real? Or is it just one of your jokes?”

Trott was holding up the blue not from the front door in a shaky hand. Smith and Ross looked at eachother and both of their expressions soften and Smith began to talk.

“Of course it’s for real. Every single note we write is for real. We want to date you Trott. We both want the three of us to be a thing.”

Trott froze in thought for only a second before he ran and jumped onto Smith’s bed and kissed both Ross and Smith.

“It’s about fucking time you twats asked me out!”

All three men laughed and began to catch up on some much wasted alone time.    

**Author's Note:**

> So this went from being just smornby to hatsome....... yeap i'm honestly not surprised. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this! Sending love you all of you nice people who read my fics xoxox And extra love to those of you who understand the reference I made in the fic and then altered for the title ;)


End file.
